What do you Mean We're Going to High School?
by cocoasis11
Summary: Percy Thalia and Nico are a world famous band that have overcome many challenges but what happens when they have to face their biggest challenge yet...highschool. On their first day they hear an amazing voice and Percy is determined to find the owner.
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this is my first PJO story, so i hope that you review and tell me what you think. Please tell me what you think.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO (wish I did)**

* * *

Percy's POV:

I was walking into my first day of high school, and no I'm not a freshman, I'm a junior. No I wasn't home-schooled, I was bus-schooled. Let me explain my cousins Nico, Thalia, and I are a band. We have been on the road for the past three years. We were about to go on a world tour stopping in thirty different cities world wide, but then our fathers (our managers of out band) decided that we needed to go to high school.

So now were going to Goode High School for the Performing Arts, but anyway let's get back to walking into high school. I had on a green t-shirt and jeans. The Nico, or The Munchkin as Thalia and I call him, was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans, and Thalia was wearing a black tank top with a blue lightning bolt on it, and white jeans.

We were walking in with our heads down, and our sunglasses on. We really were trying to keep a low profile. A girl with blonde hair and the craziest grey eyes walked up to us. _Oh no_ I thought _please don't recognize us._ "Hey" she said "are you the new kids?"

"Yeah" Nico replied.

"Oh well I'm Annabeth" she continued "I'm supposed to be showing you around."

"Cool" Thalia said.

"So...uh...your names are?" _Here it comes_ I thought_ the minute we tell her she's goanna go nuts. _ I was having an internal battle with myself about whether we should tell her or not, when I heard Thalia say "I'm Thalia, the little ones Nico, and the clueless one is Percy."

"Oh" she said. _That's it_ I thought_ maybe she doesn't recognize our names._

"C'mon" she said as she started to lead us down the crowded hallway. "So what is it like going on tour around the nation" she asked.

"What" I asked.

"You guys are DemIGoD, right?"

"Well yeah."

"So what's like being on tour."

"It's pretty cool" Nico replied. All of a sudden she stopped.

"So this is the office you guys can get your class schedules. I'll see you guys later." She ran off down the hallway. I was staring down the hallway in awe. _So Annabeth knew us but didn't freak out_ I thought_ that's a first._ "Hey Perce you okay" Nico said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Well than c'mon lover-boy" Thalia said walking in.

"Shut up" I said following her. We walked into the office, got a brief orientation, and then got our schedules. We were starting to head down the hall for class when I heard a scream. I turned around and saw a bunch of girls in DemIGod t-shirts standing on the other side of the hall.

"Oh God" I said.

"Run" Nico yelled. As they started to run after us we took off down the hallway, we took a lot of twists and turns, then we finally found an empty closet. We ran inside and quickly shut the door. We sat there for a second. "Are they gone" I asked.

"I think so" Thalia replied.

We got up and were trying to figure out how we got there when I heard someone singing but it wasn't just any singing it was amazing. They hit every note perfectly. They were also right on key.

"Do you hear that" I asked.

"What the crazy fangirls" Nico replied.

"No the singing" I said.

"I don't hear any singing" Nico said.

"Then shut up so I can listen" Thalia interjected. We sat there in silence, listening. I was silent it was so amazing with every note I was more and more impressed. I probably could've stood there and listened all day, but I decided that i needed to see who this was.

I started running off toward the sound of the voice. I thought that I was close when i heard it stop. " No, no, no" I half yelled.

"Percy" Thalia said catching up to me with Nico right behind her. "Why'd you run off like that?"

"I was trying to figure out who that singer is" I replied. Then Annabeth came around the corner.

"Hey guys" she said "are you lost?"

"A little" Nico replied.

"Schedules" she said holding out her hand. We handed her our schedules. She looked over them for second then handed them back to us. "Follow me" she said walking down the hallway.

we started to follow but all that I could think about was that voice, and I knew one thing for sure I was goanna find that girl before the end of the semester.

* * *

**so tell me what you think I really would appreciate it. Thnx **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys so one of the reviews said that this sounded like another fanfic so i looked that one up, and it won't be the same i will admit though it does start out the same. I hope you liked it. **

**still don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Percy's POV.

We followed Annabeth into out first class, special effects. I knew absolutely nothing about special effects or why I had to learn about them. We followed Annabeth to a few empty chairs in the middle of the classroom. I was still thinking about the voice when a girl walked over to us.

"Hey" she said.

"What do you want Calypso" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing from you" the girl, Calypso replied "I don't need help from lighting and sound nerds." I saw Annabeth ball her fists.

"Really" she said " 'cause without us 'nerds' people would be able to see all your zits on stage." _Burn_ I thought.

"Whatever" then Calypso turned to Thalia, Nico, and I "hey guys so I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to hang out with this loser over here, and that I would be happy to show you around the rest of the way."

"I think we're good" I replied.

"Oh Percy" she said "you don't have to be nice, not to her anyway, c'mon I'm sure you'd much rather hang out with cooler, prettier, and more talented people."

"Do you know where we could meet any" Thalia replied " 'cause I don't see any." Calypso made a squealing sound, stomped her foot, and walked away.

"Thanks" Annabeth said.

"Who was that" Nico asked.

"That was Calypso, she basically owns the school" she replied "and it's all because she's suposedly the best singer here, but I've heard better."

"What about you" I asked.

"I kinda sing" she said.

"Kinda" Nico raised his eyebrow.

"I sing" she replied "but I don't perform in any of the showcases."

"Why" Thalia asked "stage fright?"

"No, I do the special effects."

Then a boy came up behind her, and put his hands over her eyes. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar above his lip. He looked really familiar for some reason.

"Guess who" he said.

"Jason get off" she replied shoving him. _Jason_ I thought even his name sounded familiar.

"How'd you know it was me" he asked sitting in the seat next to her.

"You and Leo are the only people who do that" she said "and you guys sound nothing alike." He just laughed.

"How 'bout now" he asked using a different voice. This time she laughed.

"No Leo's voice is higher than that."

"I heard that" a Hispanic looking boy said coming into the room, and sitting next to Annabeth.

"I don't care" Annabeth replied. Then the boy looked at us.

"No way" he said "you're, you're, you're." He apparently couldn't get the words out.

"DemIGod" Nico finished.

"I know" he yelled.

"Hey Annabeth" Thalia said "wanna introduce us to your friends."

"Annabeth you know them" the boy was almost jumping up and down.

"Well" Annabeth started "the one that's feaking out is Leo, and the annoying one is Jason." I realized who he was. He's Thalia's brother, and my cousin.

"Actually we know-" I started, but Jason shook his head to get me to stop.

"What" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing" I said. She looked like she was about to argue, but the bell rang. Everyone shuffled into their seats. Then the teacher walked in. She noticed us, and had us introduce ourselves, and a few girls fainted.

"Okay class today we will be working with the green screen" she said. She walked over to her computer, and hit a button. The green screen started to lower down from the ceiling. "Who's first" she asked. No one moved at first, but then Nico jumped up.

"I'll go" he said. He walked in front of the screen and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Annabeth can you work on the computer while I work the camera" the teacher asked.

"Sure" she replied getting up and going over to the computer. The teacher took the picture of Nico, and Annabeth started furiously typing on the computer.

"K Nico come here" she said after a minute. He walked over to her and I thought that his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"That. Is. Awesome." he said after a minute "you guys have to see this." Thalia and I went over to see what he was talking about, and when I saw the picture I understood. He was standing there with his arms folded, but the back round had a bunch of ghostly hands reaching out for him, and there was fire swirling around him. In other words it was completely Nico.

"I need a copy of that" he said to Annabeth "please send me a copy." She laughed a little.

"Sure."

"Thank-you so much" he looked like he was about to hug her, and Nico doesn't hug.

"Alright my turn" Thalia said. She got in front of the screen, and made a pose that basically said 'I don't care what you think.' Again the teacher snapped the picture, and again Annabeth typed away furiously.

Then she said "it's ready." Thalia walked over, and smirked.

"Nice" she said "send me a copy." I looked at the picture Thalia was standing in front of a dark blue back round, on a huge pedestal, with a bunch of people bowing down to her.

"That's totally Thalia" Nico said.

"Yeah" I agreed. Then the bell rang. Apparently we had been messing around with the screen longer then I thought. Everyone started to file out of the room except for Nico, Thalia, Jason, Annabeth, and I. Annabeth walked back to our seats to grab her bag, and we followed her.

"Jason what do we have next" she asked.

"Vocal lessons" he replied. Her head snapped up, and her eyes were wide.

"W-what" she managed.

"C'mon Annabeth" he started "you've gotta sing at someday."

"Yeah but not today."

"What" Thalia, Nico, and I asked.

"See Annabeth's an-" he started, but Annabeth stepped on his foot.

"Ow" he said. She gave him a look that clearly said _don't say anything else._

"Um... so can you show us where to go" Nico asked.

"Uh... Jason can" she replied "I don't feel well I'm goanna go home."

"Annabeth wait" he said, but she grabbed her bag and ran out.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys here's chapter 3 please review.**

**still don't own**

* * *

Percy POV

"What was that about" I asked as Jason led us to vocals.

"What was what about" Jason asked pretending nothing had happened.

"The whole thing with you and Annabeth" Nico continued.

"Oh" Jason said "that."

"Yeah that" Thalia said "spill little bro."

"Look the truth is Annabeth is an-" he was cut short when a girl from down the hall yelled to him.

"Jason" she yelled. She ran down the hall and they hugged each other.

"Hey Pipes" he said.

"Whatcha doin Sparky" she asked.

"Showin some friends around the school" he replied. He motioned to us. She looked over, and it seemed like it was the first she noticed us.

"Since when are you friends with DemIGod" she asked an eyebrow raised.

"Since today" he replied. She looked back over at them.

"Hey I'm Piper" she said, waving.

"Percy."

"Thalia."

"Nico."

"I know" she said, then she looked at her watch "oh crap I've got to go. I'm goanna be late to song writing." She started to run down the hallway. Then she turned around.

"And don't you dare tell them Annabeth's secret" she yelled "or we will both hurt you." Then she took off to class.

"So your not goanna tell us now are you" Thalia asked.

"Annabeth and Piper would make it so I couldn't have children" Jason said "and someday I'd like to have children so no." We continued walking to class. Then another question popped into my head.

"Why did you pretend not to know us" I asked.

"Shh" Jason hissed "I don' t tell people because then they pretend to be my friends in order to get close to you."

"That seems legit" I replied. We continued walking in silence until we were at the class room. We walked in and we greated by a beautiful women that Percy immediately recognized. He mentally growned then lloked over at Thalia and Nico who had the same expressions on their faces. _NO God please no_ Percy thought.

"Percy" the lady squealed. Then she pulled him into a hug.

"Can't breath" he managed.

"Oh right sorry" she said. Then she saw Thalia and Nico. She did the same thing with them.

"Anyway please take your seats" she continued "my name is Miss Aphrodite, and I'll be your vocal instructor this semester." She started the roll call. After a few names she called Annabeth's name. She called her name again. Then Jason raised his hand.

"Um... she went home sick" he said.

"Either that or she didn't want to embarrass herself cause she can't sing" Calypso said.

"That's a lie" Jason snapped.

"How do you know? No ones ever heard her sing." Jason looked like he was going to snap at her again, but he left it alone. The rest of class was pretty uneventful, and before I knew it the bell rang.

"Now what" Thalia asked.

"Break" Jason replied.

"So what are we going to do for break" Nico asked.

"You guys can do whatever" he replied.

"Can we hang out with you" I asked.

"Sure" he replied. He walked outside to a large willow tree, and sat underneath it.

"Ready to go back to class" Jason asked.

"What" the three of us asked.

"I guess" came a voice.

"Then why don't you come down out of the tree" he said. We all looked up, and saw Annabeth sitting in the tree.

"What class do we have next" she asked.

"Acting" he replied. She jumped down out of the tree, and sat down next to him.

"I wouldn't mind going to that class." We sat down next to them.

"So are you feeling better" I asked.

"What" Annabeth asked. Her eyebrow was raised, and she looked really confused.

"You went home sick didn't you" Nico asked.

"Oh yeah that" she said "I'm feeling better." I wanted to know what was going on, but she clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh Annie" someone yelled. I turned to where the voice was coming from, and saw Calypso and another girl. There were coming towards us. I got a good look at them they were all seriously hot, but you could tell by the way they walked that they were rich spoiled brats.

"What do you want Calypso" Annabeth snapped.

"Awe is someone upset" Calypso cooed.

"Maybe it's cause you have no talent" one of her friends said.

"Shut it Drew" Jason said.

"Ooh someone's protective" Calypso said. Jason and Annabeth shared a look. I felt something in the pit of my stomach, like a burning. I'm not quite sure what it was, but I shook it off.

"Maybe they like each other" the other girl said.

"I have a girlfriend" Jason said "who is amazing."

"Maybe she likes him" Drew said. Annabeth laughed. Then she looked at Jason.

"Sorry" she said. He shrugged. Then we heard the bell ring.

"Time for class" Annabeth said getting up "by Barbies." She walked into the school. I started laughing.

"What" Calypso snapped.

"Barbies" I said still laughing. Then Nico started laughing with me. The girls stood there shocked for a minute then stalked off. After about a minute Nico and I calmed down.

"C'mon were going to be late for class" Jason said, and we all went to class.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I really like this chapter or not, but it's done. So plz review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys so i decided to update. I hope you like it. **

**don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Percy's Pov

We followed Jason into another classroom, where we found Annabeth sitting ther with Piper sitting in front of her.

"Hey Pipes" Jason said sitting down in the seat next to her.

"Sparky" she replied.

"Hey A.B" he said looking at Annabeth.

"Hey Jase" she replied.

I sat in the seat next to Annabeth, and Thalia and Nico sat behind us.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" she replied.

"So what's up" I asked.

"Nothing" she replied. I was about to ask where she had gone during vocals when Leo ran in. He stood in front of us. He went to say something, but then he started breathing really heavy.

"Breathe Leo" Jason said.

"Yeah Repair Boy" Piper smirked. They all started to laugh.

"Prank...week..." he choked out. That got their attention. They all sat up wide-eyed.

"When" Jason asked.

"Next...week" he managed.

"What" they all asked at the same time. He tried to talk but he still couldn't breathe.

"Here have some water" Annabeth said, handing him a bottle of water. He chugged the whole thing in fifteen seconds.

"Thanks" he said "Prank week is next week." They all looked at each other.

"I call Connor" Annabeth announced quickly.

"What no way" Leo shouted.

"Yes way" Annabeth said. They started to argue, and then Piper jumped in. Then Jason jumped in. Now they were all arguing. I looked at Nico and Thalia, raising an eyebrow. They just shrugged.

"Guys" I said. Nothing. "Guys" I tried again "guys." They didn't stop.

"I've got this" Thalia said. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled, as loud as she could. They all stopped and grabbed their ears.

"Ow" Leo yelled.

"Look what is this about" Nico asked.

"Prank week" they answered.

"What" I asked.

"Every year the school has a week were all of the students get to skip classes and prank each other" Jason started "And there are these two kids who are the biggest and most amazing pranksters in the school, and everyone wants to be their paterners. But the one has a girlfriend so he already has a partner. And you can only prank in groups of two, so onlyo one person can be partners with the other brother."

"And I called him" Annabeth said.

"But that's not fair" Leo replied "I should get him."

"You got him last year" Piper whined.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Guys stop" Annabeth said "how about whoever asks him first gets him. Deal?"

"Deal" the others replied.

"And two of the losers have to be partners, and the other has to be partners with Calypso" Leo said.

"Deal" the repeated.

"Great" Leo said "I have science with him in two blocks."

"Leo we have dance with him next block" Annabeth said "and we're partners."

"What" Leo yelled jumping up.

"Yep" Annabeth smirked. Then the bell rang.

"But don't worry I'll make sure you and Jason are partners" she whispered. Leo just made a face at her. Then the teacher walked in.

"Hey class" she said.

"Hey Hestia" the class replied.

"So I see we have some new students today" she said looking at us "hello DemIGod." Nico, Thalia, and I waved.

"Anyway" she continued "today we will be doing improv." Some students groaned while others sat up straighter.

"Our first group will be Calypso, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico" she said. The four of us stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Someone give us a scenario" Hestia said.

"Nico and Annabeth are in love, but Percy and Calypso are jealous" someone yelled.

"Alright" Hestia said turning to us "and action." Nico put his arm around her shoulder, but you could tell they were both uncomfortable.

"They aren't doing a very good job of being in love" Leo yelled.

"He's got a point" Hestia agreed.

"Fine" Annabeth said. She scooted closer to Nico so that his arm was around her tighter. I started to feel that thing in my stomach again, like earlier. I ignored it again. I faintly heard them talking, but I wasn't really listening cause I was trying to get rid of that feeling in my stomach. I didn't really contribute to the improv, cause I wasn't paying attention, and before I knew it it was over. Then the bell rang.

"So Annabeth why do want Jason and I to be partners" Leo asked.

"Because I know you two won't prank the apartment" she replied.

"And why wouldn't we" Jason asked.

"Because you wouldn't prank your own room. If you prank the living room Piper won't come over. If you prank the kitchen I'll stop cooking, and if you prank my room then I'll kick you out of yours."

"Wait you two share an apartment" I asked.

"Yeah" Jason replied, then his eyes widened and he saw his mistake.

"What" Thalia shrieked, jumping up "does dad know about this?"

"Yes" Jason replied.

"And he's okay with it?"

"Yes Thals."

"There's now way that our dad okayed this."

"Wait you two are siblings" Annabeth asked.

"Um... yeah" Jason said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'll explain later."

"One problem at a time" Thalia yelled "do your parents know about this?" Thalia turned to Annabeth.

"Yeah" she replied.

"And there okay with it?"

"My dad doesn't care" Annabeth replied "and my mom is completley okay with it."

"I don't believe dad is okay with it." Annabeth and Jason looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Thalia, Jason is my cousin" Annabeth said "which makes you my cousin too."

"Wait we're cousins" Nico asked.

"No Annabeth and I are related on mom's side" Jason explained "which means you guys are not related to her."

"Wait I'm confused" I said. They all rolled their eyes at me.

"Let's start from the beginning" Jason said.

* * *

**so that's chapter 4 I hope you like and plz review. **


End file.
